


Inspiration

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Cross-Generational Friendship, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah is five when he meets Delphine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Noah and Delphine in the same prompt! I couldn't resist!

Noah meets his first alien when he’s five. His family’s visiting his cousin in Angel Grove and they’re having a picnic in the park when he sees her striding purposely along the path. She’s wearing black pants and a black shirt with purple trim over a white shirt. She’d look almost human, with her stride and her hands, but her head gave her away. Noah wasn’t sure he’d be able to describe her, not with his limited vocabulary, but she looked amazing. A real live alien! Enchanted he follows.

It doesn’t take her long to realize she’s being followed. She turns and croaches down to be at eye level with him, “Child, are you lost?”

He shakes his head, unsure how to get back to his family, but sure that he hasn’t walked too far from them, “Are you an alien?”

“That is the word humans seem to prefer.”

Noah’s eyes widen and he can’t help the giddy grin that takes over his face. She didn’t even consider herself to be human! What could that mean besides she wasn’t from Earth?

“Why are you here?” he asks.

“I’m the leader of my Power Ranger team, I served here in Angel Grove for a time. I’m visiting a friend.”

Noah didn’t think his eyes could get any bigger, but she’s an alien and a Power Ranger!

“Does everyone on your planet sound like you?”

“Not everyone on Aquitar speaks in the same manner,” Delphine explains patiently, “but I believe what you’re perceiving as an accent you’d hear with most of my people.”

“Wow.”

Delphine smiles at him, then asks, “Can you tell me where your parents are?”

Noah points behind him, “That way.”

She stands and offers her hand, “Shall we find them?”

He takes her hand and asks, “Do you have a spaceship?

Delphine laughs and beings to tell him how she traveled to Earth. They walk along the path Noah asking questions and Delphine answering until Noah hears his mother calling for him.

“I believe we’ve found them,” Delphine says before she smiles at him, “Never lose that love for inquiry, you’ll go far.”

“Thanks!” Noah tells her before he calls for his mom and runs towards her voice. His mom scoops him up into a tight hug demanding to know where he’s been. He tries to explain that he made a friend, turns to point her out, but Delphine is gone.

“I was trying to learn,” he settles on.

“Next time take one of us with you.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Once their mission is complete Noah and his team are invited to a get together of former rangers and Noah hopes to see Delphine again. Though he has to admit he didn’t expect to see her at the pool party the former rangers are throwing. He’s not sure what to say at first, but knows he has to talk to her. He worries she won’t remember him, but her face breaks into a grin.

“Look how far you’ve come,” she smiles, eyes shinning happily.

“I’m trying,” Noah smiles back before he tells her, “Meeting you helped. I decided I wanted to be a scientist and meet more aliens one day.”

Delphine’s smile brightens, “And how is that coming along?”

“Well the ones my team and I just fought off weren't exactly what I had in mind, but I’ve been accepted into several colleges in the fall. I just haven’t made a decision yet.”

Delphine regards him for a moment before she decides, “I think you should meet the friend I was visiting that day.”


End file.
